Finalmente
by tamiiland
Summary: Lo último que ocupó la mente de Snape antes de morir no fue odio, venganza o remordimiento. Simplemente soñó cono ojos verdes, y un intenso, rojo cabello.


Lean y dejen su reseña... ¡alimenta a la musa!

* * *

**Finalmente**

* * *

Snape sabía lo que iba a ocurrir. Era tan simple e inevitable que causaba que el hombre quisiera luchar contra ello de todos modos.

Voldemort lo miró con fría decisión; una leve arruga de ira contenida adornaba su serpentina nariz. La pálida piel del profesor se tornó aún más cenicienta, y suprimió un escalofrío. Sin embargo, no estaba seguro de que su rostro permaneciera tan impávido como él deseaba a medida que el discurso del Señor de las Tinieblas continuaba, alcanzando su agrio e inescapable final. El desalmando hombre en frente de Snape habló un poco más sobre lo decepcionante que había resultado ser la Vara Letal, trajo a la luz su hipótesis de por qué esto ocurría, y sus inhumanos ojos brillaron secretamente con morboso placer cuando insinuó la solución al problema.

Snape intentó distraerlo varias veces durante el discurso, usando a Harry Potter, en vano. Ni una gota de sudor traicionó su miedo, pero su creciente palidez jugó definitivamente en contra, y la cruel calma en el rostro del mago frente a él escribió la nota final: Iba a morir en cualquier instante. Lo único que faltaba decidir era cómo sucedería.

Sin poder evitarlo, pensó en Lily Evans.

Recuerdos que habían sido sellados en lo más profundo de su alma y su corazón se liberaron de sus ataduras y cadenas, acariciando a Snape y dejándole sentir por última vez las memorias de la amistad compartida con la mujer que jamás lo había amado como él la amaba a ella.

No obstante, e ignorando sus propios deseos, el profesor detuvo el flujo de recuerdos, apretando su varita entre sus huesudos dedos. La única memoria que se negaba a devolver a lo profundo de su subconsciente era la de una hermosa melena pelirroja a la merced del viento primaveral de febrero; los campos de Hogwarts no eran más que una mera decoración en el borroso fondo. Adherían poca belleza a la ya sobrecogedora imagen de esa preciosa cabellera adolescente. Snape se tomó una milésima de segundo para abandonar la punzante realidad y preguntarse si su pelo había sido así de largo el día que se conocieron.

Cuando volvió a concentrarse en lo que Voldemort decía, se dio cuenta de que acababa de comunicarle de un modo bastante directo que debía morir para que la Vara Letal le obedeciera propiamente.

–Mi señor…

–La Varita de Saúco no puede servirme como es debido, Severus, porque yo no soy su verdadero amo. Ella pertenece al mago que mata a su anterior propietario, y tú mataste a Albus Dumbledore –Voldemort siseó con desprecio, y el profesor decidió dejarle algo al mundo antes de partir; una muestra de su oculta bondad.

Dicha confesión, sin embargo, sería vista por una única persona: El descuidado héroe adolescente que estaba probablemente escondiéndose en el túnel en esos momentos, detrás de la lámina de madera que él mismo había colocado para ocultar el pasadizo.

Con el corazón en la garganta, Snape rogó a cualquier deidad existente que al chico no se le cruzara por la cabeza el intentar ayudarlo. Ya nadie podía salvarle.

–Mientras tú vivas, Severus, la Varita de Saúco no será completamente mía.

–¡Mi señor! –fingió protestar Snape, alzando su varita y efectuando de un modo secreto el encantamiento que quería satisfactoriamente.

–No puede ser de otro modo. Debo dominar esta varita, Severus. Si lo consigo, venceré por fin a Potter.

Con un seco movimiento de la Vara Letal por parte de su agresor, el profesor esperó ser cortado en dos por una maldición, pero el cuchillazo nunca llegó. No le interesó realmente. Estaba enterrado en su mente, recolectando aquellas piezas del rompecabezas que tendrían la mayor significancia para Potter a una velocidad de vértigo, posible simplemente gracias al hecho de que no había un cuerpo material incluido de por medio.

Intentó descifrar qué era lo que Voldemort había querido hacer por pura curiosidad, más que por desear intentar evitarlo, y entonces lo supo.

La esfera en la que Nagini había estado retorciéndose hasta hace unos momentos le envolvió la cabeza y los hombros súbitamente, ganándose un grito de sorpresa por parte de Snape, que acabó convirtiéndose en un chillido aterrado. Así era como el sobrio Severus Snape moriría: Una simple mordida letal, sin magia de por medio. Lo último que su cuerpo sintiera no sería la electricidad de un encantamiento, sino el ardor de un veneno. Voldemort había elegido el modo más deshonroso de exterminarlo; a él, un hombre orgulloso de ser mago.

Moriría del mismo modo en que podría morir un _muggle_.

El Señor de las Tinieblas silbó algo entre sus blancos labios, causando que la serpiente abriera sus fauces ampliamente, mostrando los largos colmillos por un instante antes de cubrir el cuello de Snape como si fuera simplemente un bocado más, al tiempo que el hombre lanzaba otro grito desgarrador y abría sus ojos debido a la sorpresa y el dolor. Ni siquiera consideró tratar de alejarse de la esfera, pues sería en vano a estas alturas.

Sus rodillas temblaron al mismo tiempo que la serpiente se apartaba de su cuello, y el profesor cayó al suelo, blanco como la cera y respirando con dificultad al mismo tiempo que Voldemort susurraba una disculpa superficial. Dando media vuelta, el Señor Tenebroso abandonó la habitación con Nagini flotando detrás. Debía considerarse afortunado de que el hombre intentaba fingir arrepentirse de lo que le estaba haciendo, al menos.

Jadeando erráticamente, Snape intentó contener la sangre que se escapaba a borbotones de su lesionado cuerpo apretando sus dedos contra la palpitante herida. Tembló contra el frío suelo, sólo para darse cuenta de que, en realidad, éste estaba más caliente que su agonizante persona. Pero no moriría aún; necesitaba aguantar hasta que el muchacho saliera de su escondite y se acercara a él. En el delirio de dolor, se preguntó cuál de los dos, veneno o desangrado, lo mataría primero.

Súbitamente, un par de pies y una túnica aparecieron frente a él, habiendo sido removida la Capa de la Invisibilidad. Vio a la desgarbada figura del adolescente que odiaba inclinándose sobre él, pero sus ojos estaban ya demasiado cansados para dignarse a distinguirle bien. En ese momento más que nunca, le recordó fuertemente a su padre. Eso le brindó el impulso necesario para agarrarse con agresividad del frente de su túnica y tirar de ella, atrayendo al chico aún más cerca. Conteniendo un gemido de dolor ante el movimiento, dejó el encantamiento actuar, y las memorias comenzaron a abandonar su cuerpo.

Ya no logró recordar la tarde en que había hablado por primera vez con Lily, ni las varias veces en que habían reído juntos durante sus aniñados días. Se sintió feliz al olvidar varios amargos momentos en su amistad con ella, y se confundió al no saber cómo había llegado a ser un espía leal a Dumbledore hasta el final. Temió este vacío en su mente, pero se consoló sabiendo que todo eso no sería olvidado, sino que sería pasado a otra mente. No se perderían aquellos instantes que para él eran tan preciados.

Con desesperación, sujetó aún más firmemente la túnica del muchacho. Su memoria no sería desperdiciada.

–Agárrala… –rogó entrecortadamente– Agárrala…

Notó cómo el joven se quedaba inmóvil, boqueando aturdidamente, y deseó tener la fuerza suficiente para gritarle lo incompetente que era. Sintió el suelo crujir ante la presencia de otra persona, y apretó su mano contra su herida aún más, hasta que oyó a Hermione Granger haciendo aparecer un frasco ante su fracasado compañero. Agradeció mentalmente a la joven bruja por su interferencia. Pronto, el extraño sabor, olor y sonido de la niebla líquida abandonaron sus decadentes sentidos, y con un suspiro de alivio, él pudo volver a ver a la melena pelirroja grabada detrás de sus ojos.

Lily estaba de espaldas, mirando hacia el castillo. Snape la contemplaba desde atrás, seguro de que ella giraría riendo en cualquier instante con esa sonrisa que ella aseguraba era sólo para él, su mejor amigo. Pero Lily no se daba la vuelta. Probablemente estaba concentrada en algo, demasiado pensativa para recordar que él estaba allí. Tal vez debería llamarle, tocar su hombro gentilmente y esperar a que los dos irises del color de la primavera se posaran en su rostro. Snape quería que lo mirara; quería que Lily sonriera para él una vez más antes de que tuviera que irse.

«¿A dónde es que me voy?»

No importaba, sólo quería que ella lo viera.

–Mírame…

Un destello verde, lleno de vida y esperanza, sostuvo su oscura mirada. El contraste era inevitable. Ella siempre había sido demasiado brillante para alguien tan parco como él. Lo que lo confundió fue que los ojos primaverales tuvieron unos anteojos redondos por un instante.

Entonces, Lily sonrió, y Snape se sintió ligero.

* * *

**Notas:** El diálogo entre Voldemort y Snape fue extraído directamente de _Harry Potter y Las Reliquias de la Muerte_.


End file.
